A VLC technology refers to a technology for short-distance light wireless communication with an optical medium which is visible for human eyes and has a wavelength ranged from 400 nm to 700 nm. The VLC technology has the advantages of being resistance to electromagnetic interference, having no interference related to a Radio Frequency (RF) system, and being capable of adopting an unlicensed spectrum. When visible light is adopted for data transmission, a visible light source (such as a light-emitting diode) may be rapidly turned on and turned off or luminance of the visible light source may be modulated at a sender; and at a receiver, a modulated light signal is converted into data which may be processed by the receiver after being received.
When visible light is adopted for communication, it is necessary to ensure that there is no influence on normal use of a user over illumination equipment at the same time of implementing data transmission. Thus, the following two problems are required to be considered: the first is to realize a data transmission function; and the second is to avoid the problem of inter-frame flicker during transmission of a data frame. The problem of inter-frame flicker is caused by a difference between average luminance of a light source during data sending and average luminance in an illumination state (that is, a sender is in a receiving state or an idle illumination state).
According to a method for alleviating inter-frame flicker in a related technology, a sender in an idle/receiving state adopts an idle pattern, namely independently sending a frame used for regulating luminance of a light source. Such a method has a requirement on accurate calculation for making a duty cycle of the frame used for regulating the luminance of the light source the same as a duty cycle of a line coding scheme adopted by a physical layer. Therefore, average luminance values of the frame used for regulating the luminance of the light source and a data frame are equal.